1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing a micromechanical component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such methods are generally known. The disadvantage of the known methods is that the manufacture of a eutectic joint between two wafers requires clean and oxide-free surfaces of the joining partners. In particular in the case of wet-chemical cleaning with a subsequent rinsing step in water and/or in the case of contact of the joining partners with air, chemically and mechanically stable oxides are created on the surface of the joining partners, which are undesirable, impair the joining or bonding process, and must be removed.